


Destiny Pentober Day 9 - Armoring Up

by Legacy_Fireteam



Series: Destiny Pentober 2020 - Legacy Fireteam [9]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Festival of the Lost (Destiny), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legacy_Fireteam/pseuds/Legacy_Fireteam
Summary: Violet Grey takes a quiet moment alone to reflect on her choice of wardrobe, ruminating on the way those in her fireteam choose to present themselves.
Relationships: Female Guardian & Female Guardian (Destiny), Female Guardian & Male Guardian (Destiny), platonic - Relationship
Series: Destiny Pentober 2020 - Legacy Fireteam [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950664





	Destiny Pentober Day 9 - Armoring Up

# Armoring Up

###  _Written by Julia Rose_

Violet always thought you can tell a lot about a person by their armor. Whatever they wear regularly tends to make a certain impression. Like Easton, in her ever present Synthoceps. To Violet, they often looked like a beating heart. The expression 'wearing your heart on your sleeve' definitely applied to the titan. Marco, with the militaristic robes of the Sanguine Alchemy, seemed like a battle strategist; always planning three moves ahead. You could see that in his eyes, too. 

Karianna was a little different. She had quite the collection of "signature pieces", but there was one common theme between them. Whatever she wore sparked and fizzed with arc energy, as if she was constantly supercharging it. That, coupled with her excitement, was a bit of a deterrent if you didn't know she was one of the brightest minds in the tower. But those who minded it didn't really matter to her. Violet envied that confidence. 

Bishop-22 was another matter. He did have a signature piece, but that was never what caught anyone's eye first. No matter what armor he wore, Bishop was huge. Imposing. A massive, stone-golem figure looming over the rest of the world. But he knew how to use that to his advantage. Trade a battle-dented chest plate for one in metallic red, a collar of feathers that swayed with his massive steps; something shiny and beautiful, turning intimidating into intriguing. 

Violet sat on her bed, staring at the open closet full of robes beside her. It was strange, she thought, that she would have so many. But each was important to her in one way or another. Then her eyes fell to her helmet, the Apotheosis Veil, sitting on a small table beside the closet. She wore that helmet every day, of every month, of every year she had been a guardian. 

Violet laughed. She thought herself unpredictable with her many robes and many styles. But in truth, she was just the same as everyone else. 

So, the warlock stood; she grabbed her helmet, and left her apartment with a smile on her face. The veil was all the armor she needed.


End file.
